


Poems

by BlueCaty



Category: Asuras Bride (Webcomic), Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic), Original Work
Genre: Angst, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Heartbreak, Hope, Loss, Love, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueCaty/pseuds/BlueCaty
Summary: A collection of poems and attempts at poetry inspired by the wonderful webcomics Midnight Poppy Land and/or Asura's Bride by Lilydusk. Some may be emotional interpretations of Lily's Patreon content, which you can check here: https://patreon.com/lilydusk.All characters which may appear (named) in these poems are property of Lilydusk unless otherwise noted.
Comments: 51
Kudos: 22





	1. Forbidden Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> This poem is inspired by Lily's Patreon SG #96, go check it out on her Patreon page.

**Forbidden Fruit**

Since you’re here within my reach

I could crush your red lips with my own

I could feel your spine pressed into my chest

Shielding a heart only a fool would resist

I could feel its drumming on my fingertips

And from your throat, I could catch your moan. 

And yet, I hunger for the taste of you

I hunger for another touch, for better times,

For life that is unchained and free.

I hunger for the light that never shines,

On me.

Embracing you, my love, in drapes of fire

I’ll give myself to you, in smoke and ash

I’m yours to break, to crush, to end

Or if you will -

I’m yours to mend.


	2. Flightless Bird

**Flightless Bird**

Alone and far away from home,

How come you strayed into my cage, 

Oh, flightless bird, what have you done?

Why come so close, why tempt me so? 

For all I’ve ever known is rage

And blood and tears and crush of bones,

And death that haunts my dreams at night... 

Your life is there, towards the light

But still, you sing so sweet, so near

Oh, flightless bird, have you no fear? 

Do you not see the bars of steel

That paint my sky in shades of gray?

Just spread your wings and fly, just go

You smell of snow, of long ago

And holding you, I feel complete,

The beast that fell in love with prey…

I’ve said so many times goodbye,

She left. She learned to fly

And she was gone to chase her fate. 

She didn’t hear my silent song,

The one my traitor heart repeats,

The words I did not dare to say, 

“Please flightless bird, come back… and stay.”


	3. Behind the Veil

**Behind the Veil**

Dragging you along on these narrow streets,

Is not how I pictured my life would end.

The sound of foreign footsteps ringing in my head

Your hand in mine - so small and warm,

The fear that snares my chest into an iron fist

For you, for us, for what we almost had. 

I run and run, through the endless night

I know he’s close, he’s mad and fast

I let you go and turn around to fight. 

Just one more kiss, my love. I want the taste

Of your sweet lips to be my last. 

I feel no more the swift metallic gush of blood

That spills, black as the god of death, on pavement stone,

The crash, the pain, the hollow core

Scraps of this body I once called my own.

Instead, I rise as something else, a beast

Stronger than I ever was. I roar

Forever of my earthy chains released, 

A monstrous ghost. I jump and soar

I claw my way into his throat and rip the flesh apart

Until the light erupts and spirit leaves. I still. 

I watch you from behind the veil and wish I’d hold

Your body coiled over my own, like shell. 

Don’t weep, my love, I’ll wait until your breath runs cold

I’ll guard your dreams and in your wake, I’ll dwell

For I am bound to you with fated string.

We’ll find each other one more time. Someplace

Where souls don’t break and life’s not lost

And you’re again my everything.


	4. The Painting

**The Painting**

I painted once a golden sunrise

Over a field of rosy blooms;

A distant mountain black as inks

Spilled from the night that cradles dreams. 

Upon its heights, great silver gates

Of flowing waters, crystal songs 

Calling the shoals of fish that swim

As amber lights, against the stream.

I painted once an ancient tree

Strong as the earth, embracing dawn

Beneath its crown, all pain’s forgone,

As scented bark’s embracing me.

Now that I see my painting whole

Its colors bright, they speak the true

And deepest longing of my soul.

Because, my love, I painted you. 


	5. The Darkness Within

**The Darkness Within**

Relentlessly, the sky is weeping.

For those who’ve bound me with their chains, 

This empty place inside my heart,

Echoes the numbing lullaby of rains.

I know they’re here,

I feel their breathing. 

My emptiness is just a sphere,

Inside of which the demons sleep,

Sheathed in webs of silken words

Meant for the light I cannot keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was no MPL inspiration for this poem, but I have added it here because it can fit a character, depending on the reader's point of view.


	6. Brave Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all of those brave enough to share themselves with other people.

**Brave Enough**

Miracles are not loud. 

They are not rare, nor are they seen. 

Miracles are felt.

They happen every day

And anyone can be their maker. 

For them to spark inside a soul

You have to be just brave enough

To split your own.

To let it go, each piece a thread

A string of words, a clash of sounds,

A brush of paint. 

Hidden into works of passion

They will awaken other souls

And fuel their strength, 

Until they burst. 

Until they know that miracles exist

Inside of them, inside of us, 

And what we share, 

We shall receive a thousandfold,

As long as we are brave enough.


	7. The Burning Tree

**The Burning Tree**

I’m no human, there’s no blood 

Rushing time under my skin. 

I am burning from within

I am bark and roots and leaves

Flaming branches no one sees.

I have lived inside a dream

Faked the life of someone else.

Can You hear my silent scream? 

Can You save me from myself? 

Help me, Mother, help me burn

All this pain the world has spun,

Threads of lies that bind my bones.

Bury me beneath the stones,

Thrown by those claimed to be brave.

Once a forest, now a grave

Is what lies inside of me. 

Break this curse and set me free.

Let me burn and fall apart, 

Let me crumble, let me weep,

Let my soul rest in the deep

Rivers flowing from Your eyes.

Can they put the fire out?

Help me, Mother, find my peace.

Ancient Gods, forgotten rites,

Prayers left unanswered still.

I am made of endless fights,

Made of flames that cannot kill,

Made of leaves and roots and bark

Made of flesh and human heart,

Human cage without a key, 

Built around a burning tree.


	8. The Blind Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work

**The Blind Queen**

You look wonderful today,

Your Majesty. 

Absurdity fits you

Like a glove.

Put on lipstick,

Your Emptiness.

Put on a smile,

But carefully hide

Your many teeth. 

Wave to all the beauty 

Orbiting around you. 

You better learn humility

And shine for them today,

Ungrateful Majesty.

You better carve yourself

Another heart. 

This one has gone blind

As the night. 

The day is over, get back inside

Close the door and draw the curtains

Don’t be afraid to fall asleep. 

……………………………...

You looked beautiful this morning,

Your Majesty.

When dreams came to you at last, 

You were holding your child’s hand,

Waiting for the loneliness

To end. 


	9. When The Lovesong Stills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work.

**When The Lovesong Stills**

When the lovesong stills,

I beg my heart to play the drums, 

I rush my blood to play the strings,

With every breath that leaves my lips

My memories will play the flutes. 

It doesn’t last.

When the lovesong stills,

I press my ear to the hard ground,

I let my fingers run amidst

The murmur of the fallen leaves.

I let my feet dance in the grass,

Where you robbed me of a kiss. 

Since then a thousand years have passed.

When the lovesong stills,

I talk with birds and trees and stars,

Under the blind eye of the moon,

I ask them all if they have found

Pieces of you that I have lost.

I pray don’t let the lovesong still,

Because, my darling, if you do,

Tell me, you nameless creature, who resides

In broken shards of fickle dreams,

Tell me how will I ever, 

How will I possibly remember

Who are you? 


End file.
